


Hey Kiddo

by AidenSurvival



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenSurvival/pseuds/AidenSurvival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris's gone, Barry and Wally spend some quality time together.<br/>By "quality time", I mean *wink* "quality time". </p>
<p>Audiences mature and up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> They're not related by blood. Quit getting your panties in a tangle.  
> Plus, I'm fairly open minded about such fanfics. It's like the forbidden apple. Only sweeter. >:D

"Uncle Barry? Aunt Iris?"

"Barry? You home?"

"Where's Iris?"

Wally searched his Uncle's house in Central to the very core, and still he couldn't find her. Iris was a reporter, so it came as no surprise she was gone. Telling her that he saved the world can wait awhile longer.

First, he had to question Barry, then confirm if his assumption was correct. Forcing that man to tell deemed insurmountable at best. He'd rather leave Wally speechless instead.

It really irked him when his mentor would derail his own trail of thought just for kicks and giggles. _Ah, the mentality of a speedster. Focusing isn't our strongest trait._

In Wally's defense, his Uncle started it. Two words made him forget how to talk, breathe. The Flash was (and still is) the only guy to make him do that.

And the younger partner had a hard time grasping on to this feeling. "Typical.", his friend, Robin, would say. Rob assumed he was too blind, too naïve. It's not that. It confused him. The subtle pick up lines he used after a mission with his mentor, the 'accidental' touching, almost holding his hand... Barry seemingly relished the hidden gestures and flirtations. Not verbally. Or physically. Wally knew because his uncle always vibrated a little faster when he did try to solicit attention.

_'Flash picks up rhythm only when he's around Iris'_ , he used to say. _'Does he...ignore it, Wally. He's with your aunt. Happily married. Got it? So what if he's the best super hero around? The greatest mentor a speedster could ever ask for, the sexiest man alive? He's happily married. Your impeccable man is in a monogamous relationship.'_

Wally groaned at the mental image in his head. _'A naked image? Totally not helping me to achieve nirvana right now. Who am I kidding? Barry's a distraction. And I have to live with knowing he'll never be mine.'_

The teenager slumped on the love seat in the living room, occupying his time by grabbing a recent Central City gazette on the coffee table in front of him.

_'He'll show his face when he arrives.'_

* * *

Barry's bright emerald eyes glistened like candlelights through the opaque lens of his mask when he spotted his nephew sitting on his couch. Wally continuously thumbed through the newspaper, finding a picture of his favorite super hero capturing yet another villain in C.C.

Wally paused before rushing off to the bedroom to tack the article to his Flash monument wall. The teen had a shrine dedicated to his mentor before he was struck by lightning. Flash meant that much to him.

He sprinted back on the turn of a dime. He didn't notice Uncle Barry until the guy plopped down next to him with an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo."

Wally blushed.

Barry gave a smug, knowing look.

"H-hey, Barry." he croaked.

"Hey yourself." Barry wrapped his arm tighter around the teen, squeezing gently before letting go. "How was your day?"

Kid Flash struggled to will the words out of his mouth. "It was...okay."

"Okay?" His uncle repeated. Barry drummed his fingers along Wally's arm to the cadence surrounding them. The steady heartbeat rhythm calming to Barry, a painstaking debacle to Wally. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. Um...Barry?"

"Yes, Wally?"

"Where's-"

"Iris?"

"Yea."

"Vacation."

"Oh."

Concern spread across his mentor's face. "Anything wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You're lyin'."

"Would I lie?"

Barry gave him his rare questionable glare. Wally didn't see it through the lenses, but he felt it. If Wally translated it into English, the expression would say "Do I look like an idiot to you?".

"Okay, okay. I'll 'fess up."

"You can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

Barry removed the mask covering his eyes. He nodded, bringing the speedster even closer.

"Affirmative."

Thank god Wally had super speed or else he would miss his hero...winking at him?"

"Did you wink at me?"

Barry gleamed with pride. "What if I did?"

"Guess I don't have to tell you that I-" Barry cut him off, pressing him to his lips. They each took this as an opportunity to further explore the other's physique. When Barry pushed away, he finished what Wally started.

"Love you."

"You found out." Wally mused.

"We run on the same frequency. Do the math, genius. We're the only Flash's' on Earth. We were bound to fall in love sooner than you thought. Fate draws us together. That and our never ending sexual desires." The red clad hero snickered at the last sentence. "Iris can't keep up with the Flash in the sex department. My desires are unfulfilled."

Wally almost busted his gut hearing his uncle spew out a common quote he heard at the movies the previous week. "Stealin' lines from films? Damn, Barry. Kudos to you in the added personal touch to it."

"I'm trying to be romantic." he defended.

"Oh I'm enthralled. Mesmerized really. ...but I understand where you're coming from. We Flash's express our feelings differently."

"And?" The mentor asked.

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Think you can outlast Iris under the sheets?"

"We've got **all week** to find out."


End file.
